Those Who Defy Fate
by No Named Writer
Summary: It has been two years since that day... two years since you left...Luke, what happened to you in that time? You were never the same... CONTAINS YAOI don't like, don't read Asch/Luke
1. The Lost

**A/N: **Hey im back! Well, not really... you see, my sister wanted to write this Fanfiction because she loves Tales of the Abyss so I let her use my account till she makes one herself... if she ever will I do not know anyways...**_ I DO NOT OWN TALES OF THE ABYSS_** If I did I would be one very happy girl. **WARNING **Asch may be a bit OOC and contains yaoi. Don't like, don't read...

**Pairings: **AschLuke, and unwilling DistLuke

* * *

**~Those Who Defy Fate~**

_**Chapter 1 ~ The Lost**_

* * *

_Pain..._ Pain and that ever present loneliness… Where he was or how he got there he didn't know... No, he couldn't remember. He couldn't even remember who he was. The only thing he could remember was a name…_Asch_

* * *

'…_Asch'_

Asch looked up from the book he had been reading. The redhead had been looking through the books that had anything to do with replicas in Daath's library. _Did I just…? No, it __couldn't have been…_Asch brushed off the thought and continued to read. _Heh... Like the dreck would even be smart enough to figure out how to contact me._

'…_Asch…'_

Asch stopped reading. _No_. _This is impossible! How could the idiot know how to_—_? _Asch's train of thought was cut off by wave of nausea. He threw the book on the floor and stood up. Shaking off the nausea, he started pacing as he contacted Luke. _'Luke? What's going on? Where the hell are you!?'_

'_Asch…I…aath...can't…ove…nee…elp…' _Asch couldn't understand what Luke was saying. The connection was weak and seemed to be fading rapidly. But that wasn't important he knew something was wrong, and that pissed him off.

'_Luke? Hey! Luke!?_' The redhead was growing even more furious by the minute_. _He stopped pacing and ran a hand through his hair while speaking to Luke to try to get Luke to stay with him so he could find out where replica was. _'Luke? Come on dreck… Say __something you idiot!'_

'_Lu...wh…is…tha_—_' _The connection broke. The ex-godgeneral wanted to scream he was so frustrated but instead he chose the mature way and decided to storm down the hall. _Yuilia!__ Luke what were you going to_—_ damn it! He's here! The idiot's been here all along! I have to tell everyone._ Ever since Luke had gone missing his friends had been searching for him, and consequently dragged Asch along with them, thus having them end up here, in Daath. Asch stormed down one of the many corridors of Daath's cathedral looking left and right for any sign of the others. As he turned a corner and ran in to Tear, "Tear!" Asch called from around the far side of the hall. His voice laced with frustration and uneasiness caused Tear to turn around. Noticing the look on the redhead's face concerned her greatly. "Asch? Wha—"

"No time! Need to find the others NOW!!" Asch interrupted her coldly and stormed off. Tear, wanting to know what was causing the teen so much discomfort, followed. As they marched through the hallways Asch became more and more tense. This was severely worrisome to Tear. She hadn't seen the boy like this since the time they had to fight Van. That was 2 years ago…

* * *

"How's the replica doing?" a dark figure asked his companion from across the room, not looking up from replica's face. The replica lay there unconscious, its body lifeless. Its mind locked away from the world.

"My, if I didn't know any better I would have thought you cared about it." The other man spat sarcastically, earning a glare from the first man. "Anyway, to answer your question the replica is fine everything went according to my genius plan. The experiment was a complete success. Lorelei is now fused with it. And I have suppressed its memories for easy control, just like you asked." The man smiled a wolfish smile then walked over to the experiment/replica. Then he picked it up and threw it back into its cage still talking non-stop. "After all I am the Great—"

"ENOUGH!" Ordered the first man, "I think it's time we welcomed our guests to see their little friend," the first man walked over to the cage and kicked it while smiling darkly he added, "Wouldn't you like that…Luke?"

* * *

**A/N: **This is my first fanfiction in a while… I hope you like it! Oh and sorry if it's really short I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Anyways, please review!!


	2. The Following

**A/N: **Hey how has everyone been? Well i finally am able to get this chapter up so yay! this is unedited so if there are any typoes or gammar mistakes please let me know!

* * *

**~Those Who Defy Fate~**

_Chapter 2: The Following_

* * *

After about 15 minutes of searching Tear finally had enough, she stopped walking, halting Asch as well.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Asch spat out, infuriated by the fact that he wasn't able to continue the search. He spun around and glared at the girl while folding his arms across his chest waiting for her reply.

"I want to know what this is all about Asch." Tear stated in a cool tone that reminded her of how she used to talk to Luke. She walked closer to Asch who in return backed up to keep the distance between them. "You have been so tense these past few minutes. It's been bugging me; I just want to see if you are OK… Asch you may not believe it but I care about you and your behavior is concerning me."

"Why isn't this a touching little scene?" called a familiar voice from around the corner. Both teens spun around to find a very amused looking Colonel with an extremely curious looking Ion and a pissed off Anise. "I hope we weren't interrupting anything. And if we were, don't mind us…please do carry on I was in the mood for some entertainment." Jade mocked as he pushed his glasses up to their rightful place in the bridge of his nose.

For a moment Tear could have sworn saw a faint blush spread across the young redhead's cheeks. Asch only stared at the necromancer with a look of disgust on his face. Clenching his fingers into fists he walked up to the brown haired man. Poisonous green met bloodied read in a fiery glare. Suddenly the ex-god general turned around and walked away. Tear followed shortly after. As she walked passed Jade she told him to meet her and Asch in Ion's office in about and hour, then she ran to catch up with Asch.

Anise blinked a few times staring at Asch's retreating form. "Well… that was…odd…" she stated in a confused manor, while Ion nodded his head in agreement with her. Ion knew that there was something up here in Daath. He could sense it in the air and he knew it had to do with Asch's behavior.

All Jade did was narrow his eyes and stare at the two teens as the want on their search for Guy. He had a feeling that all of this had some connection with Luke. It was just a matter of time.

* * *

Luke felt cold. No, no…that wasn't right… he felt used, dirty, empty? No those weren't right either, he felt hollow… yes that was it. He felt like something was missing but he didn't have any clue as to what it could be. This feeling left him scared and alone. He wanted to find an end all this torture. The only thought that came to him frightened him deeply. His only escape was…death.

As Luke thought through his choices he felt something pull at a corner of his mind. Curiously he retreated into his mind, desperately reaching for the elusive source of this force. Focusing all of his energy inwards he found himself enveloped in a golden light. His immediate reaction was to be frightened, but instead he found the light comforting. That was the last thing on his mind when he fell into the realm of unconsciousness and into the soothing golden light.

* * *

Asch and Tear made their way back to the front of the cathedral then headed outside to the market center. Tear and Jade had sent Guy and Natalia to do the shopping since everyone else was busy with research and whatnot. They were able to meet up with Guy in the weapons shop. Tear pulled Guy off to the side to explain everything to him while Asch went looking the swords in the back room. Then the three set off the find Natalia. This proved harder than it seemed since the girl was so petite she just blended into the crowd.

Natalia was sitting on a bench outside a shop making sure there was still enough money left for the journey. Seeing there was enough, she got up from then bench and started to walk back to the cathedral. As she was walking back she was grabbed by the arm and forcibly stopped. When she turned around to she who it was she gasped.

* * *

_**Luke…**_

_Someone is calling me…_

_**Luke my perfect isofone heed my voice… awaken…**_

_Isofone…? What is he talking about?_

_**Time is of the essence… Luke, my perfect isofone, my other self… Come closer…**_

_Other self…_As Luke repeated those words he opened his eyes only to find himself still surrounded by the golden mist. The replica looked around, the boy's eyes widened and he made a small surprised noise as his eyes landed on the figure before him. Standing in front of him was Lorelei, the sentience of the seventh fonon itself, in all its glory. "Lorelei…?" Luke asked just above a whisper. The boy walked closer to the being to stand right in front of it, obviously very confused by the situation. Lorelei wrapped its arms around the bewildered teen in a soothing gesture. The replica tensed up, not use to having close contact with someone without being physically harmed.

_**Yes…Now there is much for me to explain to you…and I fear there may not be enough time…**_

"Not enough time?" Luke turned and looked into the sentience's bright golden eyes. The being's eyes held a calm caring emotion in them that instantly made Luke relax in its arm. The celestial being ran a soothing hand through the replica's short red hair while continuing to speak.

_**I believe you have much to ask me, child. But now I need you to do your best and listen to my words. I am sure they will help you in the future.**_

* * *

**A/N: **Oh yeah go me! Chapter 2 is now up! Yes this one is longer then the first one! I hope you like it!! This was a pain to write I could NEVER get the words to come out right! And I still dislike it… to a certain degree… but whatever… I'm pretty happy with it! And as always Review please!! It always encourages me to write more!


	3. The Broken

**A/N: **Hihi! Yea this is my first yaoi scene so PLEASE DON'T KILL ME if it sucks! I was thinking of skipping it all together but I decided to put it in a flashback so people could skip it of they wanted to.

* * *

**~Those Who Defy Fate~**

_.::Chapter 3: The Broken::._

"N-Noir!" The princess turned around only to see that the person that had grabbed he was none other then the leader of the Dark Wings. "You frightened me for a minute there. Well, how is your search doing? Did you find anything?" After the second unsuccessful month of searching, Asch had suggested using the Dark Wings to help them along.

The pink haired bandit shook her head. "I'm sorry hunny…none of us can find a single lead. But I _have_ found some interesting information that might prove useful." The bandit started to circle the flaxen haired girl. "However, before I do give you this information, _your highness_…" Noir stopped once she was back in front of Natalia. "I want to know something."

Natalia's eyes never left the rose haired devil. "And that is?" She inquired suspiciously, narrowing her olive eyes at the bandit.

"Do you still have feelings for Asch?" The outlaw bluntly demanded as she locked eyes with the defensive princess.

The said princess looked at the outlaw with a horrified emotion on her face."W-why w-would you a-ask s-something like t-that!?" The archer shrieked as she quickly turned trying to hide the blush that was quickly consuming her face.

"Well do you?" Noir deadpanned waiting for blonde's reply placing a hand on her hip. Still not getting the response she was looking for she gave up. "Ya know…lets just drop it, kay hun? On to more serious matters… You do know that Dist has somehow survived everything don't you darling?" Natalia's eyes widened at that last statement. "No? Well, now you do."

"Anyway it seems he is doing experiments on replicas… and it seems his latest one was a success. They called it RL-01 I think… But there is more, he seems to be working for someone… We don't know who yet, but from we gather we can be certain this person will stop a nothing to get their way. Even if it means destroying an innocent life." With that she turned and walked away, leaving behind a shocked and puzzled Natalia.

* * *

Luke leaned against the wall of his cage recalling his conversation with the fonon sentience. Nothing made sense. Who is Asch? Why does Lorelei need him? Why does _he_ need him? Luke closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the cool metal bars. The boy sighed and looked around. He was still in the same dark little room, in the same cage, in the same place; everything was still the same. The door that leads to the room was still locked. There was still a guard standing there, the same old thing day in and day out was getting annoying. Luke hugged his knees to his chest and rested his head on top. The only thing that had changed was his chat with Lorelei. Luke was just about to sleep when he hear something at the door leading to the room. _It's probably just the Dist arguing with the guard again… _Luke sighed again when the sound died down. Scratching the back of his neck, he closed his eyes and hissed. He withdrew his hand and glared at the warm red liquid on his fingertips. _Well… that makes three more today…_ the boy thought _I wonder… How long I can do this before Dist finds out? _With that thought in his head the Luke went back to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Jade, do you think this has anything to do with Luke?" the green haired Fon Master asked cocking his head at the colonel. Jade just sighed, though he hated to be too optimistic but he couldn't help but feel that it just might be possible.

"Oh I'm not sure, maybe Asch is just being cranky." The fonist merely shrugged and replied in the cynical tone he always uses in situations like this. Jade turned and observed the people walking about in the market place below them. As he was looking out the window he saw something out of the corner of his eye that caught his attention. "Hnnnn…interesting…"

"Huh? What is it colonel?" Anise's curiosity was getting the better of her as she peeked over the brown haired man's shoulder. Then she spotted it: Natalia and Noir speaking to each other near the cathedral and judging from the expressions on Natalia's face it wasn't a pleasant conversation either. "I wonder what they are talking about…."

Jade smirked playfully, "Why don't we go down there and find out?" he shrugged and walked to the door and added "It wouldn't hurt to know, now would it?"

"I guess not…" Anise responded with tilt of her head and gabbing Ion's hand. "Come on Ion lets do down and get Noir. Jade, can you get Natalia?" The dark haired girl asked looking at the smirking colonel. The said colonel only shrugged again and walked out the door.

A few minutes later the three were at the entrance of the cathedral looking for any sign of the two girls

* * *

"GOD DAMMIT!" Asch swore frustrated at the lack of progress in his search for the princess. The said boy was now storming his way through the crowded streets of Daath's marketplace, lashing out at the groups of civilians in his way.

"Hey Asch!?" Guy yelled as he chased after the frustrated teen, apologizing to those Asch had pushed out of the way. "Where are you going?"

"Where does it look like I'm _going_?" The younger noble spat never even looking back at the older; he just sped up trying to leave the crowded street as soon as physically possible. He sighed and stopped. "If you must know, I'm going back to the cathedral." The red haired teen started walking again and soon found his way out of the crowd. He stormed up the cathedral stairs and bumped into someone.

Asch looked up and glared at the person who had knocked him over "Watch it…" he spoke fiercely as he got up off the ground.

"I'm sorry hunny…" came the seductive yet eerie and familiar voice. Asch looked up to find himself face to face with Noir. "Why isn't this interesting? How are you darling?" The pink haired woman asked as she backed up to give Asch room to get up. "This is quite a coincidence… I just ran into your blond girlfriend up at the cathedral not to long ago." The bandit started to walk down the stairs again but was stopped by a strong hand around her wrist pulling her back. "Wait." Asch said. "You're coming with us. I want to hear what you've found out. And also why you are here…" with that he let go of he wrist and walked up the stairs followed by Guy and Tear.

* * *

Natalia was once again sitting on a bench. Yet this time closet to the cathedral so she was easy to find. Jade walked up to the troubled girl and sat next to her. The flaxen haired girl never looked up from her lap. "Gald for your thoughts?" Jade said tying to lighten the mood. The girl looked at Jade then sighed.

"Are we ever going to find him?! It's been 2 years Jade… _2 years_…" she asked hopelessly. She was starting to doubt if Luke was even alive anymore. Everyone knew that the connection between Luke and Asch had been severed at least two weeks after he had gone missing. This had caused Asch to go into a fit of rage and nearly kill every living thing in a 1 mile radius.

"You should know by now that I hate to be too optimistic… but I believe we will find him… but in what condition I will not guess… we will either find him dead…" Jade's eyes focused on the girl as she tensed at his words. He pushed his glassed up his nose. "…or alive. Come on Asch has been looking for you… and you don't want him to be grumpy, do you? These old ears of mine will no longer be able to hear when he's done yelling."

* * *

Luke heard the door open and the sound of footsteps getting closer. He remembered when he used to be terrified of the sound but now, he was used to it. Along with what came with those steps; Pain. He heard the door to his cage open and he expected the same thing to happen. He was terribly mistaken.

* * *

As Asch, Noir Tear and Guy made their way to the cathedral doors the saw Jade, Anise, Ion and Natalia standing by the entrance. Asch resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He walked over to all of them and made eye contact with all of them. He sighed and ran a hand threw his long red hair. _This isn't going to be easy... _Asch thought as he led everyone into Ion's office.

When everyone was situated and comfortable he began. But where to begin?

"Why don't you tell us what this is all about?" Thank you Tear. Getting right down to business…

Asch cleared his throat and locked eyes with everyone in the room "I… Earlier this morning while I was reading… out of nowhere I got this nauseous feeling and… I thought I heard the dreck's voice…"

Jade's eyes narrowed. "But I thought the connection was severed about 2 years ago…" His red eyes scanning the room's occupant's reactions. He crossed his arms across his chest and waited of a response. "And? If you are saying he contacted you then he's alive… did he say anything?"

"The connection was extremely weak…" That was not the response he was looking for. Asch continued. "…from what I was able to make out, he's somewhere here, in Daath… But that's all the rest was all broken. But…"

Natalia's knees gave out. She fell to the ground sobbing. She was so happy that Luke was here; happy he was still alive. She had nearly given up on the idea of finding him. Tear walked over and embraced the young blond trying to keep her own emotions in check.

That's when Noir stepped forward. She eyed the young princess sobbing then flicked her gaze to Jade, then Asch. When she had everyone's attention she too began to give them her information.

* * *

Luke just laid there his mind once again blank. Not by experimentation, but by pain. He was in much more pain than he had ever been in before. His whole body was either marked, bleeding, or both. He let out a small sob. He had been broken. There's no denying it, completely and utterly broken. He wasn't even sure if Lorelei could piece him back together this time. He moved to sit up and gritted his teeth. He shut his eyes tightly and coughed forcefully. He continued to cough like that for a few minutes then withdrew his hand. There was blood on it. He was dying. His own blood had become a poison and was now destroying his body. He felt his body get heavy and he fell onto his side. The hard and dirty ground irritating his cuts. His thoughts drifted back to what happened only moments ago as he fell into the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

_Luke gasped in shock as he felt fingers wrap around his throat and forcibly pull him away from his corner. He looked up at Dist. The man had a strange look in his eyes. It was almost predatory. It scared him._

_Dist crouched down and forced Luke to look at him. The replica quickly tried to break eye contact but Dist held him in place. "You're lucky…" he whispered darkly in the red haired boy's ear then traced it with his tongue. "…that it's me doing this…" he straddled the younger boy. "…because I will finish this as quickly as possible…" _

_With one last smirk Dist crashed his lips onto the others with bruising force. Luke gasped when Dist forced his tongue into his mouth. The young boy tried to push away but Dist kept him still. After a few more minutes of struggling the boy gave up. The white haired man ran a hand through the boy's short red hair, pulling it roughly causing the boy to cry out. The man bit down on the exposed neck hard enough to draw blood. He then decided to have a bit more fun and took out a small knife hidden in his pocket and began to slowly cut away the boy's shirt. A couple times he would slice the skin reveling in the pained sounds that came out of the replica's mouth. Dist continued down the captive boy's body without much struggling, Luke let the man do what he wanted to him. But when he reached the Luke's pant line, a whole new wave of struggling began. Luke wasn't stupid, he knew what was going on. He did not like it one bit._

"_Scared are we…?" That dark voice purred once again in Luke's ear. The man chuckled darkly as he threw the knife into some other corner of the room. There was no more need for it anyway. "… well I did say I would make this as quick as possible… did I not?" as he said that be began to unbutton the boys pants._

"_S-Stop it…" came a weak retaliation. But it was silenced with a quick backhand to the face._

"_Now, now…" Dist cooed. "Now's not the time to start misbehaving… after all we are almost finished and you don't want this to continue any longer, correct…?" He grinned insanely and rid himself of his own pants. Unfortunately, Dist had decided to not wear boxers, making Luke's impending doom a bit quicker. _

_All Luke had time to do was brace himself as Dist roughly thrust himself into the younger boy. He screamed. The pain was unbearable, it felt as if he was being ripped apart. Each thrust sent wave after wave of intense pain through his body. Dist never noticed, or if he did he didn't care, he just focused on each wave of pleasure that flowed through him. Soon he came deep inside Luke._

_As soon as he was finished he quickly redressed and pulled Luke's pants back up. He bent over the boy and said smugly, "I told you I would make it quick… I never said anything about making it painless…" With that said, the white haired man stood back up and left the room.

* * *

_**A/N: **I just want to get this out to my readers right now... I feel a lack of support from all of you... I need feedback to help me improve and make this story a bit more interesting for you... I would also like to say WOOt! My writing is getting longer~! So as I keep saying please R&R!!


	4. Author note IMPORTANT!

Hey this is Hatari Iris's sis again... I'm just here to say that I'm feeling a lack of support from my readers and that I will accept flames and other comments. Your Reviews encourage me to write more and better and i will put everything you say to heart! But the way things are going now make me feel unwelcome and completely out of place. It also makes me feel like not continuing with the story... Thanks for your time.


	5. Im sorry but another author Note

I'm so sorry everyone but I have bad news... I'm banned from my computer Monday - Thursday (I'm sneaking on to write this). And to make matters worse my computer decided to be stupid and reboot while I was typing so I lost all my stuff. BUT! I wrote all of chapter 4 in my "precious notebook" and am in the middle of typing it out so updates will be a lot slower since I only have 3 days to type and a lot of pages... so now HERE ARE SOME PREVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER~!

* * *

** 'Asch…' **a voice called out in the darkness. Asch looked around searching for the owner of the voice.

_'…Who… is calling me?'_ He thought as he turned around. He snapped his head left and right trying to pinpoint the direction of the voice

**'Asch… there is no time left…' **The ex-god general's breath caught in his throat. He had recognized the voice.

* * *

Trembling arms reach out seeking comfort only to fall back from another wave of pain. A gasp followed by a coughing fit. There was blood everywhere.

**Oh god... Why did it come to this? How could I let this happen? I thought everything would be fine... I thought that if I made contact with _him _everything would settle into place. How wrong I was. Things are far from OK.**

Gold eyes stared into green then focused on something else. The life in his eyes left much like the blood from his wounds. His breathing was shallow and ragged. He was fading. Fast.

**Dammit I can let him fade away! If he does this world is done for! Luke stay with me... Just wait help will come. _He will come. _**

Another coughing fit. This one much worse than before. His eyes closed and he felt the warm life-giving liquid flow from the corner of his mouth. He wanted this to end. To make the pain stop. Surely, little by little, the pain was vanishing. But so was he as well.

**Luke no... hang on don't go yet! Dammit!** **He's gone... Before you leave us for good... Luke we need help... We can't do this on our own... **


	6. The Cherished

hey sorry this took so long gotta job that's time consuming! but on to the good news; the computer ban has been lifted! now on with this chapter! enjoy hope it was worth the wait!

* * *

**Those Who Defy fate**

**.:Chapter 4: The Cherished:.**

'**Asch…' **a voice called out in the darkness. Asch looked around searching for the owner of the voice.

'…_Who… is calling me?'_ He thought as he turned around. He snapped his head left and right trying to pinpoint the direction of the voice

'**Asch… there is no time left…' **The ex-god general's breath caught in his throat. He had recognized the voice.

'_Dreck…?' _As soon as the words left him he saw a strong light appeared before him nearly blinding him and he felt a strange warmth spread over his body. The warmth was calm and soothing; nothing like he had ever felt before.

From the light appeared a familiar figure. He was dressed in white robes with red trimmings and a white hooded cloak covering his face. Asch could see short red hair under the hood that flowed around his face as he walked. Asch couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Asch stepped towards the boy. A small smile spread across his face._ 'Luke…?' _He took another step closer.

The boy shook his head. He too smiled. But unlike Asch's, it was a sad one. '**No… I'm not the one you are looking for…' **he removed the hood of his cloak to reveal piercing gold eyes.

This wasn't Luke. This was… _'Lorelei…' _Asch's eyes widened. Asch scrambled backwards. His mind racing with questions. _Why is he here? I thought he was up in the fon belt… and… why does he look exactly like Luke!? _

'**Fragment of my soul…You were too late…' **Lorelei looked away and stared off into the distance. '**...The one you search for is no longer here.' **His gaze returned to the crimson-haired ex-god general. His eyes narrowed into a cold glare.** 'You failed...'**

Asch glared at the sentience. When he spoke his voice was low and dangerous. '_What did you say!?'_

Lorelei smirked. He was waiting for this kind of reaction. He began to circle the ex-god general. His white-red robes fluttered behind him with each step. '**But... I guess that really doesn't matter to you… You do **_**hate **_**the boy don't you…?' **His golden eyes narrowed ominously. '**After all he is only a **_**replica**_**. Not **_**truly human. **_**Just a **_**"Dreck."'**_

Asch gritted his teeth. His eyes narrowed in both anger and annoyance. _'What do you know!?' _he fired back at Lorelei.

Lorelei stopped his circling. He turned to look at Asch and smirked. '**Everything.' **He stated simply in a smug tone as he flicked a piece of his short crimson hair out of his face.

This set Asch off. He drew his sword and lunged at the god. Yet, each attempt to strike was dodged by a simple yet graceful movement made by the god.

Finally Lorelei had enough. He materialized his own sword and used it to knock Asch's sword from his hand. Then with lightning speed he grabbed a hold of the teen's wrist. '_You bastard!' _Asch spat venomously._ 'Let go of me!'_ He tried to pry his captured limb from the sentience's grip.

In response to the boy's struggling, the hold on his wrist only grew stronger. '**Not until you have calmed down and are able to think clearly. I'm sorry I had to push you but there was something I needed to know first…'**

Asch's eyes narrowed even further but he stopped his struggling. Instead he opted to stand there and glare holes in the god's skull.

Lorelei pulled Asch closer. He wrapped his free arm around the teen's waist and rested his head on the other's shoulder. He sighed and absentmindedly began running a hand through Asch's long crimson hair. '**So similar yet so different…'**

'_...?' _Asch sent a confused glance to the god from the corner of his eye.

Lorelei said nothing. He just released his hold of the ex-god general and backed away. His crimson bangs fell in front of his face, masking his eyes in their shadow. Hiding any emotion from Asch. A small cold, dull smile spread across his face.

The room was suddenly engulfed with a calm energy. One of trust and understanding. This energy reassured Asch; it drove away the darkness. Calmed this troubled thoughts and crushed his doubts. Though, there was something wrong. He could feel the cold rush of fear; almost panic, lingering in the shadows. A sense of desperate urgency flowing through the space around him. He closed his eyes. A strong surge of power filled the area. When Asch opened his eyes, Lorelei was gone. All that remained was voice. His harsh but soothing words seemed to resonate off every fonon in the space.

**I shall act as your guide on this journey. Take this as proof of our pact. But for now I need you to wake up…**

* * *

Asch awoke with a start. Sheer confusion overwhelmed his senses making his heart race and eyes widen. Sitting up he took in his surroundings. Since when was he so jumpy? This feeling confused him. He was still in his room. Alone.

_A dream…? _Finally brought back to reality, he noticed a faint glow coming from under his left hand. Picking up the source of this light revealed a pendent the gave off a warmth that was almost identical to the aura that surrounded Lorelei in his dream. A sudden thought struck him as he remembered the god's last words. "**I shall act as your guide on this journey. Take this as proof of our pact…" **His eyes widened. _Lorelei knows where Luke is. In the morning I will tell the others. _The last thought that ran through his head was what he was going to do to his replica when he saw him next. He smiled _he is so dead._

* * *

Lorelei looked down at the unconscious teen. He could sense it. He had to do something quickly or the boy would vanish. But what could he do? With out a physical body he could do nothing. He felt useless, only able to sit there while the one he cared for was disappearing.

He ran his hand through Luke's short bangs as his golden eyes scanned the smaller boy's body. He was too thin, too pale; nothing like his original self. He refused the urge to cry, to lash out and kill the person responsible for his pain.

The god's eyes focused back onto the boy's face. His expression changed from helplessness to pure rage as he took note of every bruise and cut on the once flawless face. He hated the way his "_master_" could do such a thing to this pure and innocent being. Once again, realizing his inability to change this situation. For now he would wait. Wait for the one that would save his only true master; his Luke.

* * *

Dist gritted his teeth Damn that Lorelei! If that clump of fonons didn't posses such a firm will to protect his scions the damn brat would have been the lord's by now. He could not afford to mess up again. Dist looked over his research. His eyes widened at his discovery. He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose making the light reflect just right so it shielded his eyes as he smiled wolfishly.

Walking down to RL-01's cage his plan was fool proof. Now he just needed to wait. He let out a dark chuckle. Everything would fall into place.

Upon arriving at his destination he smiled maliciously. He then opened the door and dismissed the guard. By the time he left, his hair and hands were stained with blood. And the helpless boy inside was beyond recognition and repair. But most importantly was that he was able to suppress Lorelei deeper into the replica's hidden memories. Now they had complete control. And it was their time to move.

* * *

**Damn how could I be stupid enough not to see this? Luke my other self listen to me. You have to stay strong. Do not let the darkness consume you. You are the light. I cannot be your light you must create your own light. Even in this time of pain. Luke stay strong! Dammit!**

Screams echoed throughout the room and the floor turned into a sea of blood flowing rapidly from the cuts all over. This situation looked grim.

**That can be happening. I won't let you take him away! No... Why can't I reach him! Please no… I'll go just don't hurt him anymore.**

That man laughs sadistically.

**He seems to be gone Luke are you ok…?**

The only response was a broken sob and a muffles cry of pain as he tried to move.

**Oh shit…Luke hang on I'm going to get help… Luke…LUKE!?**

Words fall on deaf ears as trembling arms reach out seeking comfort only to fall back from another wave of pain. A gasp followed by a coughing fit. There was blood everywhere.

**Oh god... Why did it come to this? How could I let this happen? I thought everything would be fine... I thought that if I made contact with him everything would settle into place. How wrong I was. Things are far from OK.**

Gold eyes stared into green then focused on something else. The life in his eyes left much like the blood from his wounds. His breathing was shallow and ragged. He was fading. Fast.

**Dammit I can't let him fade away! If he does this world is done for! Luke stay with me... Just wait help will come. He will come.**

Another coughing fit. This one much worse than before. His eyes closed and he felt the warm life-giving liquid flow from the corner of his mouth. He wanted this to end. To make the pain stop. Surely, little by little, the pain was vanishing. But so was he as well.

**Luke no... Hang on don't go yet! Dammit! He's gone... Before you leave us for good... Luke we need help... We can't do this on our own...**


	7. The Believing

**~Those who Defy Fate~**

**.::The Believing::.**

"Brother! What is the meaning of this?" A beautiful blond woman stormed into the room where Dist and 'the Lord' were talking. Both men turned around. The look in her eyes showed pure rage.

"Celle! What ever is the matter?" The man Dist had been talking to turned looked at his sister with a look of slight look of irritation.

The young lady, Celle, was close to tears. "How could you do this, Endere?! What would push you to do something so cruel to that poor boy? It's inhumane!" she spat, glaring at her older brother. Though he would never admit it Dist thought the petite women looked adorable angry with her hand on her hips. Her gold eyes sparkled like there were little flames inside and the tips of her long blond hair seem to curl in anger.

Endere glared at his younger sister. "What's inhumane was the creation of that thing!" He watch as his sister's eye widened and take a step back in shear horror at his words. "Don't be fooled by appearances my dear sister, that's not a human. It's --"

Here Dist decided to step in. "Please, allow me. That boy you see is a replica. A being entirely composed of seventh fonons." He smirked. "I, along with commandant Van Grants, created it many years ago to take the place of its original in death."

Celle's eyes widened again and teared up. "How could you say something like that? Surely you don't mean you _created_ him just to die!? That's too cruel…" she couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through her as that word left her lips.

Seeing his mistress' distress Kale, Celle's childhood friend and bodyguard came into the room. "He may have been born differently, but he still bleeds, cries, laughs; he's human… He's--" she couldn't finish. Kale said nothing as he led the girl out of the room.

A small amount of grief flashed in his eyes as his younger sister passed him but that emotion left as he turned back to Dist. "As I was saying… I have a feeling that _they _will catch on sooner or later... so it's best if we move"

Dist could only agree. People were getting suspicious. He looked at the man with curiosity written n his expression. "Where do you plan to have his move my lord?"

The older blonde's gold eyes flashed in annoyance and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "How many times must I tell you? It's General."

Dist's eyes flash with amusement. "Right, right, sorry about that _General_."

"Anyway, I have already thought about it and have decided to move to my headquarters in Keterburg" Endere looked at the white haired ex-god general. "Get ready. We leave tomorrow…"

Dist smiled. He knew that city well and also found it a good choice. "Yes, General…"

* * *

Outside the room Kale was trying his best to comfort his distressed friend. "Hey… Celle, its ok--"

"No Kale! It's not ok! To think my brother would…" Cell shook her head. "It's too cruel."

The Blond girl walked down the hall. She was going to show Kale what, or who, caused her so much distress. She quickened her pace causing Kale to look at her oddly.

"Celle… I don't understand. What's too cruel? "He followed behind her matching her pace with ease.

"How can you not know…?" she looked back at him but continued walking. When she reached then end of the hall she stopped. He golden hair flowed behind her. "Haven't you heard the rumors?" she looked at him with a slightly shocked expression.

"The rumors of your brother experimenting with replicas?" he looked at the door they stopped at. He wondered why they were at the door that led to the underground labs. Then it clicked. "Don't tell me…!"

"Oh kale I wish it wasn't true!" she looked at him sadly. "And to make matters worse, it's the Savoir of Aldrent. " Her hair shadowed her eyes as she reach to open the door. "He's in bad shape Kale…"

Celle shook her head and opened the door with slightly trembling hands. Both young adults entered without another word. Luckily there was no one in the labs at that time. Celle walked over to an unmarked room and pointed. There inside the room laid a beaten and broken Luke. No matter how many times she saw this, the scene still broke her heart.

"Aw shit…" Kale slowly walked over to the boy "you weren't kidding… it is him" he bent down and brushed the boy's hair from his face. The blue haired knight grimaced at how cool the skin was to the touch.

"Why would I joke about something like that…?" Celle's voice was cold and harsh: unfamiliar to the knight's ears. He looked back to his mistress. The young woman was trying to keep her emotions in check. Her blond hair shadowed here eyes and she tremble with anger. "We have to get him out of here." Her honey eyes met his ice blue ones in an angered gaze. "We have to get him out of here…" her words were definite, resolute and Kale couldn't agree with here any more. With one last look at the boy both teens turned and left the room. They needed to plan and prepare.

* * *

Asch sighed and fiddled with the pendent in his hand. Said pendent consisted of an orange diamond cut gem with gold wings made from little diamond cut yellow gems on each side of the orange stone. It was simple but elegant; much like Lorelei. He glanced out the window. The sun was just about over the tree line so Asch guessed it was about 7 or 8 in the morning. He sighed again and sat on the bed. In a few hours he would have to break the news to everyone. Asch closed his eyes this was something he really didn't want to do.

* * *

God he _hurt_. He was in so much pain he couldn't even tell what hurt.

'Well, looks like th' wimp's awake… Geez Lorelei… If ya let me out sooner I coulda stopped this… Ya know…' a voice in the back of his mind sneered.

"Who…?" Luke trailed off. He felt physically ill and the constant pain wasn't helping. The boy drew a few shaky breaths before sitting up. He gritted his teeth as the pain and nausea intensified. "Goddamn…"

'Oi! Oi! Oi! What're ya doin' wimp? Lay back down!' Luke felt a tug on his mind this one much rougher than Lorelei's. Still Luke did what he was told. 'Geez… whattya tryin' ta do?' the voice in his head sighed. 'Ya still don't know who I am eh…?' Luke could hear the smirk in the others voice.

"Do I want to know…?" Luke's voice was quiet and timid.

'Yes, yes ya do. But… I don't think I will tell ya. Not yet at least. Not until you are… well as close as ya can be, to yerself again.' Luke was confused and the voice sighed again. 'Look, what I mean to say is that ya faded away. Right now you have temporary control over that body of yers only because _He_ isn't here…. Ya do know who _He _is right…?' when Luke nodded the voice continued. 'Anywho, when _He _is here yer will fade and since you have no will so _He_ becomes yer will, and ya become his puppet.'

"I…see…" the light in Luke eyes began to return. 'There ya go! Ok ready ta know who I am?'

"…I think I might already know…" Luke stared at the ceiling blankly. 'Oh…? Then tell me. Who do ya think I am?' the voice sneered. Luke continued to stare at the ceiling is face blank and his voice stayed emotionless. "I'm not afraid of you… just so you know… RL-01… you are the experiment part of me." Luke's eyes narrowed and his eyes turned cold. The whole atmosphere of the room darkened. The voice laughed maliciously 'so ya did figure it out… well then, I guess that makes our life easier. But I'll worn ya… get in my way and I will destroy ya.' Luke focused all the rest of his energy into blocking this new personality from his conscious. 'Heh… don't think that will hold me in forever…' the voice vanished.

'**My other self are you ok…?' **Lorelei's voice sounded worried. Luke nodded at the kind and gentle personality. "Hm. I'm fine Lorelei…" the sentience materialized in front of Luke. **'He didn't hurt you right…?' **Luke looked confused. "What do you mean…?" Luke finally realized that he was shaking. "…what…?" his eyes started to droop exhaustion finally making itself known. **'Just sleep. It must have taken the rest of your energy to seal that demon inside you… don't worry I will always be here.' **

**

* * *

**

By the time Asch had gotten out of bed it was nearly afternoon. All morning he had been planning what he would say to Luke's friends. Asch fiddled with the pendent that was now resting on his chest under his shirt. He sighed. The facts weren't straight in his head yet.

The ex-god general sighed again as he turned down another hall of the inn. He would talk to Jade first. When he reached the fonist's room he knocked on the door. "Jade, it's Asch… May I come in?" Upon hearing no reply he knocked again. "Jade--"

"Oh? Looking for me…?" Asch turned around to only to become face to face with a smirking colonel.

"And if I was…?" Asch stared blankly at the red eyed man. Asch knew he was being defensive but he couldn't help it. Ever since Luke had contacted him he felt that something was just wrong.

Jade sighed. "Alright if you've come here then it must be something private…" he opened his door and turned back to Asch. "Let's talk in here…" Asch nodded and followed Jade into the room.

* * *

"What are we going to do Kale…?" Celle had been pacing her room for the past hour. The woman looked exhausted.

"Will you calm down?" Kale was sitting on her bed with serious look on his face. "I can't think with you pacing like that." Celle stopped and sat down next to him. "That's better."

"I'm sorry but I'm worried about him…" she looked down at her lap. Kale sighed and hugged her. Celle squeaked in surprise but them smiled and hugged him back. "What's with the sudden kindness?"

Kale scoffed. "What are you talking about…? I'm always kind…" Celle giggled at that. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey… what do you think will happen to him…?"

"What do you mean?" Kale looked at her oddly. He was genuinely confused.

"That boy… if we don't get him out if here… what do you think may happen to him…?" Celle looked into Kales eyes. Her unwavering gaze caused kale to feel uncomfortable so he looked away.

"You want my honest opinion…? Well I think they might kill him when they're done with him." Celle's eyes widened. "B-brother would--"

"He's changed Celle… "Kale cut her off. He knew how much the young lady loved her brother and she would do anything to defend him. "Then how do you explain the condition of that boy…?" he looked at her with his piercing ice eyes. He already knows the answer. And she knew as well. "There is none. He. Has. Changed."

Celle looked away. "He's just like Van… Let's just hope he won't suffer the same fate." The atmosphere darkened drastically. Kale looked at the floor for a minute before turning back to Celle.

"I think I have a plan… You may not like it though…"

* * *

"What is it you wanted to see me about Asch…"Jade leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"It's about Luke…Lorelei just contacted me. He said that they had moved him…though he never said where… also… he gave me this." Asch held out the pendent for Jade to look at. Jade looked at it then focused his gaze back on the red haired boy in front of him. "It looks to be made of a fonstone… the seventh to be exact…"

"So… you think we can trust him?" Asch looked skeptical. Jade looked at him seriously all sarcasm was gone. "He _is_ a god… I think we can trust him…"

Asch sighed and sat on the bed. "Let's just hope Lorelei is right about this…."

* * *

I apologize for the lack of ending scene... i cant think and sorry for the wait!!


	8. The Escape

.blech...not happy with this chapter AT ALL! i just couldn't get what i wanted to say out of it... any-who enjoy... or let your eyes bleed... whichever i don't really care right now...

* * *

**~Those Who Defy Fate~**

**.::Chapter 6: The Escape::.**

Night had fallen upon Daath. Everything was dark and the silence deafening. Two people were seen running from the Cathedral. One male, one female. Behind them were six oracle knights. "Goddamn!" the male swore and ran faster in his arms lay and unconscious boy. He looked back to the female. "C'mon run faster!" the girl nodded and sped up. When the reached the entrance of the city they turned around. The man handed the boy to the female and stepped in front of them. He looked at the girl from the corner of his eye. "Get going." The girl hesitated for a moment before she nodded and ran.

"Alright, time to relieve some frustration!" the male smirked and took his lance off his back and stood his ground as three out of the six knights charged at him. He dodged the first knight's attack and quickly countered with a quick slash ending with the knights head severed from their body. Angered the remaining two of the three charged at the same time. Then the man back stepped away from the closest and leaped into the air. Upon his decent he held his lance straight down instantly killing the second. "Heh… two down one to go…" The man spun around and blocked the third's attack. When there was enough space between them the man charged at the remaining knight and thrusting his spear into his heart. After that the remaining three retreated. Not wanting to loose another life. The male then put his lance on his back and ran to catch up with the girl.

----

Blood red eyes scanned the room. Planning, pondering, and calculating. Why would Lorelei contact them now? Why not earlier? Nothing made sense. Though he hated to admit it, he felt…lost.

Asch had left some time ago in hopes of not having to deal with anyone else for the rest of the day. This left Jade with some timed to think.

Jade looked out the window. His eyes narrowed as at least 6 oracle knights ran past the inn. He turned toward the door of his room and got up out if his chair. "Well, this is interesting…" he pushed his glasses up his nose. He opened the door and walked out.

Once outside he looked around. The air around him was tense in the darkness. With nothing else to do he walked around following the sounds of battle. Yet by the time he got there the fight was over and three bodies were on the ground.

"Hm…" Jade's eyes narrowed as he looked around. There was a slight blood trail on the ground. He assumed it came from the victor of this little battle, so he decided to follow it.

-----

The blond girl was sitting on a rock waiting anxiously awaiting her partner's return. The boy was resting in her lap. She heard a rustling in the bushes thinking it was him she left her guard down. There was a low growling from the bushes. Her golden eyes narrowed. This was not the lancer.

Suddenly a huge monster jumped out of the undergrowth. She cursed at her stupidity. She couldn't fight with this boy in her arms but she couldn't put him down either. She was trapped. She backed up as the monster drew closer. She kept backing up until her back hit a tree. The monster kept advancing. The female gritted her teeth and waited for what would happen next. The fiend extended its claws and prepared to strike. The girl ducked, holding the boy close and ran out of the way. The tree behind the snapped. The monster quickly turned around and lunged at the two.

There was no room to run. They were trapped. The girl threw one of her knives at the fiend buying her some time. She ran as fast as she could, the monster right on her heels. At the end of the clearing two more monsters jumped out in front blocking her exit. They were surrounded. The first monster lunged at them. She closed her eyes and hugged the boy close whispering apologies in his ear. This was it; she was going to die here.

The final blow never came the girl looked around the two smaller monsters backed off as the first one collapsed dead in front of her. "Well now, what have I found here…?"

The girl trembled slightly in fear as her grip on the boy tightened. She turned to face whatever had helped her, the male voice at least reassuring her that her savior was not simply a larger monster.

Her golden eyes narrowed at the man. "Who are you…?" her voice was cold and serious. The man smirked. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about me right now… they are about to attack us for killing their leader."

She turned around just in time to dodge one of the monsters attack. The man looked back at her. "Take the boy somewhere safe." The girl nodded and ran the man looked back when he felt she was a safe distance away he ended this little battle with one attack. When he had confirmed that the monsters were dead he followed the girl.

She had stopped running a few yards back and was now hiding behind a small cluster of trees and bushes. Upon hearing foot steps pressed her back closer to the tree.

Realizing they were not of any monster she tensed. A man poked his head out from beside the tree. He smiled; the smile was not kind and sincere, it was cold and somewhat creepy, but not threatening. "I thought I told you to run." The man pushed a stray piece of his brown hair over his shoulder, his red eyes sparkling with amusement.

"What do you want from us?" she went straight to the point. Holding the boy close she eyed him distrustfully. He smirked at this. "I merely followed the sounds of battle… but…" he looked at the young boy. "You seem to be in possession of something dear to me…" his smirk faded at those words. He stepped closer to them.

------

The lancer had finally spotted the two but there was something odd. He walked a bit closer to the two noting the girl's expression he bolted out of the bushes. "Who's there!?" he lunged at the man his lance in hand, pointed at the stranger.

"Kale!?" the girl looked at the young man's back. He eyed her. "You ok? How's the kid…?. The girl nodded and looked at the blue haired man. Said man glared at the brown haired stranger. "Just who the hell are you and what are doing here?" The stranger smirked and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It's a fine night for a midnight stroll wouldn't you agree?"

Kale's grip on his lance tightened. "Quit jumping around my questions!" he raced towards the man. The brown haired man smirked and within seconds he had the blue haired knight pinned against a tree. His lance lay forgotten on the ground "Never underestimate a Malkuth military officer, especially if they happen to be a colonel." The moonlight reflected off his glasses hiding his eyes.

Kales eyes were wide. "You gotta be shitting me…" the young man was speechless. The colonel smirked and let go of the boy who upon release slid to the ground. "Well, now that you have calmed down I guess I _should _reveal my name…" he shrugged. "I am Jade Curtis." He smirked.

Once again Kale was speechless. All he could do was stare dumbly at the man. Jade smirked. "Oh... at a loss for words? I'm shocked."

Kale gritted his teeth "enough with the sarcasm!" he stood up and walked over the girl. She was hugging Luke close shielding him from any danger. Jade's eyes narrowed at this. Emotions he had tried to get rid of made themselves present in his heart.

"And who are you… what are you doing with my companion…?" he stepped closer to them. His voice dead serious all sarcasm lost once again. He kept his eyes trained on the lancer. For he held a weapon and was far more dangerous than the girl. His eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. Still keeping his guard up ready for anything.

Kale held his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, hey! We mean no harm!" Celle stepped forward. Her gold eyes calm and trusting. "We were only helping this child…" the colonel blinked slightly surprised but did his best to cover it up in the moonlight. Fixing his glasses he stared at the two. "I see. But you still never answered my question…" His eyes narrowed again making his red eyes even more frightening.

Kale tensed and looked over to a darker part of the forest, near Daath. "I'm Kale…" he pointed to the girl holding the boy. "And that is Celle." Celle looked up at Jade. The fonist smirked. "A pleasure I'm sure…" the blonde girl looked down at the boy. Jade got straight back to the point. "What are you doing with my companion…?" Kale nodded. "We pretty much rescued him…"

Jade perked up at that. "What do you mean by that…?" he stared at them distrustfully. Celle looked up. "We don't know the details but we know horrible things have been done to this child… we took him from the labs in Daath and are taking him to Belkend for a medical examination." She brushed some of the boy's hair from his face.

Jade fixed his glassed for the umpteenth time his eyes downcast. "I see." The neutrality in Jade's voice caused Kale to snap. He grabbed Jade by the collar of his shirt. "You bastard! You friend is practically dying and all you have to say is 'I see'!?"

Jade eyed the young man calmly. He yanked himself from the blue haired lancers grasp and walked over to the girl. He sighed and looked down at the unconscious boy. "Well Luke… what have you gotten yourself into this time…?"

* * *

meh... OK I have a problem... I forgot what I wanted to do for the next couple of chapters so... I'M TAKING SUGGESTIONS FROM ALL OF YOU~! please tell me what you think our would like to happen next~ OK 3 bye~


	9. The dreaded Author Note yet again sorry

Hey all... Ok here's my problem. I am totally stuck on Those Who Defy Fate. So... As I said before I'm taking your suggestions. It would really help to know what you guys want from this story and also give me an idea of where I can go with this. You can contact me via FF, email, or msn, thanks everyone! love ya!


	10. The Found

**A/N:** UWAHHH!!!!! IM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!! T^T lots of things came up and i couldnt think! im sorry! *bows* but here we go chapeter 7 is finally up. but now... *grins* i need your opinion. who would you like Asch to meet first... Luke, Rel or Lorelei...? i have a few senarios but, i cant choose~ but yea, sorry for the shortness, they will get longer i promise!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**.:Those who defy Fate:.**

_:~The Found~:_

Jade sighed and removed his glasses. "So… what happens now?" The colonel looked at Kale his red eyes piercing thorough the others. Kale stared back with an unwavering gaze. "well many things could happen...we could sit here all day and get captured by the oracle knights, go back to Daath and hand Luke back over to the general... or--" he was cut off by both Jade and Celle's icy glares. The lancer sighed. "Ugh lighten up already…" Jade smiled coolly. "Ahh? What happened to the person who was just yelling at me at the fact that _I_ don't care?" His smile turned into a smirk as he glared at the lancer.

Kale shrunk back a bit. "Yea… but--" Kale was silenced with by a gloved finger on his lips. "Ah. Ah. Ah~" Jade smirk widened into a grin. "You really don't want to be my enemy… surely _you_ know that." As he said that he looked over his shoulder. The other two looked over as well trying to see who the colonel was talking to.

There, standing somewhat hidden behind a tree was Asch. His poison green eyes were wide with shock. "D-dreck!?" he took a step back in shock. He stayed like that for a while. His mind unable to process the scene correctly.

Finally it clicked though, "Jade!" his voice held a cold commanding tone—similar to the way it was when he was a god general, and something no one has heard in a long time. "What the hell's going on!?" he stormed up to the colonel his green eyes filled with anger and concern for Luke, not that he would ever admit it. "Who are these people and what do they want with Luke?" His hand rested on the hilt of his sword as he glared to the women holding Luke.

Seeing this, Kale was instantly in front the young lady, his eyes narrowed as he glared protectively at the offending redhead. His piecing ice-blue eyes bore into the fiery green of the ex-god general. "Don't even think about drawing your sword god general." He spat out at Asch with venom dripping from each word.

A look of betrayal crossed the teen's face as Jade walked up to the two strangers. "Jade what you are doing!" his hand fell to his side in disbelief. Jade said nothing; he only pushed his glassed up the bridge of his nose and stared at the red haired boy. "These people are not our enemies Asch…" his voice was just commanding as Asch's before. "They helped Luke escape god knows what they were doing to him in the labs."

Asch flinched. "Dammit…" he looked down a look of failure written in his stance. He clenched his fists and turned around. "I'll inform the others of the replica's…safety…" His voice sounded a bit awkward as he began to walk away. A small noise stopped him though. That sound came from Luke, who was half conscious—brought back by the presence of his original. Celle looked down at the injured boy. One of his dull green eyes was opened slightly gazing at his original. "…Asch…?" a small barely noticeable smile was on his face and his voice was dead and hollow. The tone made the older redhead's heart clench. He tensed and turned around as he did so the replica perked up a bit. "… I remember you…" though the voice was weak, he could hear relief flooding through it, giving it a little bit of strength. Yet, those words were all he could manage to say before he fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Endere cursed. How could he let that thing get out of his sight!? Pacing the room of his almost empty office he let out a low growl. "Dist!" he turned to the white haired scientist, expression set in a fierce glare. Said man flinched under the overpowering gaze. "Yes general?" a cold smirk lay across the man's pale face. "Shall I send out the dogs?" his voice held a sing-songy tone to it.

The General rolled his eyes. "Send EB2-4 out fist. I want that boy found!" the silver haired God General laughed. "As you wish~" With that he turned on his heels and walked off back toward the labs.

Looking down the rows at the many experiments he sneered. The pathetic creatures were calling out just begging for their death—or so he thought. "Now, now…" he cooed. "You will all get your turn…" he stopped in front to a small cage. **"One of us is missing… Tell me… did it escape?" **Dist didn't bother answering "EB2-4… you have been given a mission." **"Ahh… so soon?"** a dark voice ran out from its imprisonment. . **"So… what kind of mission is it… tracking…?"**Dist smirked, so the thing caught on.** "Or… can I kill it?"** the creature scrapped its claws on the metal floor of its cage as if to sharpen them. Dist glared at it. "Kill the target and I will have you euthanized." Those words made the creature rethink his actions. The experiment recoiled and backed away a step or two. "EB2-4 you will complete you mission or die trying I will not allow you back here empty handed, if you do… you will suffer."

The voice chuckled **"I like those circumstances… alright, consider the job done… I shall not fail you, My master."**

* * *

Back at the inn the sun had risen and everyone was getting ready to go. Well, everyone minus two of the three boys. Guy sighed. He had checked both Asch's room and Jade's for any clues but with no success. Scratching the back of his head he walked down stairs his blue eyes fixed on the door.

Grumbling he yanked at his short blond hair. Sometimes it was annoying to be here, not knowing what was going on, who to trust or even what to say at times. Just about at the door now he stopped. "I swear one of these days I'm going to—"Suddenly the door flew open hitting the poor blond in the face. With a yelp he fell back in his bum staring at the feet of person who came crashing in.

"W-wha—Asch!?" the blond swordsman looked up holding his bleeding nose in one hand. "w-what the…rush…?" His eye widened as they locked with Asch's. The boys green eyes were wild, though seemingly calm, underneath there was a panicked look. A look only those that knew the boy well could see.

"no time, really. Get the others we have to go…" he turned and stormed up the stairs for his things. Turning at the top of the stairs he looked down at Guy. "NOW!" that was all that was needed for the blond to scramble to his feet and run to the girl's rooms.


	11. Note

Hello all my lovely fans.

I would just like to shoot this little note saying that I am back and with a new pen name! Those Who Defy Fate will be back to a semi-regular update schdual once I get into the swing of college life! I am busy busy busy writing the next chapter on my new computer!

Thanks again for reading

No Named Writer (Hatari Iris)


	12. An update

Hello Everyone, i know it has been a long time since i last updated But i would like you to know i have not given up!

I know this story needs serious revamp. and that will come with time. but for now i need YOUR help.

Where do YOU see this story going? I have lost sight of the plot and am looking for assistance. I do not want to give what i have away, but i would like to hear your opinions.

That is all for now,

-The No Named Writer


End file.
